Hannah Montana Fever
by Brentinator
Summary: Hannah would be performing, no matter what. Not even if she gets sick. Or so she thought. NO ROMANCES!


**Well, 6 years after it ended and I'm obsessed lol.**

 **I've only seen 6 episodes and the movie, so if anything isn't right, let me know. Also, this takes place in season 1-2 so anyway.**

 **On with the story!**

Jackson came downstairs, yawning as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes when Miley came down, pale and slightly green and while he normally could care less about what his little sister was up to, she was still his little sister, making him turn towards her in concern.

"You OK, Miley? You're looking a little green."

"Oh yeah, one hundred per- sweet niblets." Miley stopped as she ran towards the bathroom, hand over her mouth and moments later, the kitchen was filled with the sound of retching, making Jackson cringe as he decided to check on Miley, who was hovered over the toilet but as soon as she heard his footsteps, she was able to make out.

"Get out, Jackson."

Jackson chuckled as he sat down beside her, rubbing her back before she finally sat up, glaring at him.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I've lived with you for years. I'm not getting out now."

"Jackson, you can't tell Dad about this."

"Relax, Miley. Dad is on vacation for a few more days."

"Which means you'll let me perform tonight?" Miley asked.

"Are you insane? You literally just threw up all the meals you've ever had."

"Pwease Jacky?" Miley begged, pulling out her infamous sad face and used what she used to call him when she was learning to talk.

"Ugh, fine! How'd you get so sick anyway?" Jackson asked, helping her off the floor and to the couch.

"I was hanging out with Taylor Swift last week, and she had some sort of bug before then. Not to mention, Lilly was also sick and it's flu season."

"Well, until that concert, you should probably get some rest so you don't get sick on the crowd or anything." Jackson chuckled as he turned off the light and handed Miley a blanket.

Three hours later, Miley woke up, rubbing her eyes as she turned to Jackson, who was now asleep. Her head was pounding and her sinuses were through the roof, so she got up and grabbed her water bottle just as Lilly came in on her skateboard, turning on the lights, startling Jackson awake and making Miley cover her eyes.

"Are you two OK? Why are you still in your pajamas? And why were the lights off?"

Jackson got up, cutting off the lights before explaining.

"Miley's sick, and I was taking care of her so I forgot to change. The lights were off so she could get some sleep." Jackson explained as he turned to look at her sister, who had a cup of water in her hand along with Tylenol.

"OK you, couch."

"Miley, I can't believe I got you sick."

"It wasn't your fault, Lilly." Miley insisted as she sat down on the couch with help from Jackson.

"Yeah, it could've been Taylor Swift or something airborne."

"No it had to have been me. I was sick all last week and Miley was taking care of me since my dad and Oliver were out of town."

"Well, you didn't MEAN to give it to me." Miley told her as she rubbed her eyes before Jackson looked at the time.

"Miley, we gotta leave in a hour if we're gonna make it to your concert." Jackson told her as she sprung up from the couch, only to fall back onto it.

"Are you sure you're gonna be able to perform tonight? I mean, you can barley stand up." Lilly explained as she nodded before going to her room, putting on one of her classic outfits and putting her wig on before coming downstairs.

"How do I look?"

"Like a sick Hannah." Jackson joked as she groaned.

"Let's go!" She grabbed Jackson's hand as the two went to the limo outside, Lilly following closely behind dressed as Lola.

"Miley, you threw up twice on the way here. Are you sure you're gonna be able to perform?" Jackson asked as Lilly touched up her makeup.

"Shh, keep it down. You need to call me Hannah. And also, I'm gonna be fine. I promise."

"Alright." Jackson sighed as he walked out only to run into.

"Dad! What are you doing here? I thought you would be gone for a few more days." Jackson said nervously.

"Well, I was, but I wasn't gonna miss your sister's concert. Plus, I missed you two so much." Robbie smiled just as Miley came out, Lilly following behind as she stood beside Jackson.

"Hey Daddy!" Miley smiled nervously as she moved a bit of her wig to the side as Robbie gave her a thumbs up.

"Good luck out there, Hannah."

She nodded as she went onstage, yelling.

"Are you ready to rock?!"

Before she started singing.

"You get the limo out front..."

Lilly smiled as she finished Best Of Both Worlds and started singing If We Were A Movie as Lilly yelled, forgetting Robbie was right there.

"She might be OK!

"What do you mean?" He asked as Jackson insisted.

"She was nervous before the show!"

Robbie nodded as Miley finished, stumbling a bit.

"Alright, this song, I want you guys to sing along...it's called Rock Star!" She yelled as the crowd cheered and the music started.

"Sometimes I walk a little bit faster, in the school hallway, just to be next to...you...some days I spend a...little extra...time." She was singing, falling out of rhythm before her eyes closed and she fell on stage, white as a sheet, several security guards trying to wake her up as Jackson covered his mouth and the crowd went quiet except a little girl crying before everyone got off the stage and she was taken to her dressing room, Jackson sighed as he sat down outside of there just as Robbie sat down beside him, wrapping his arm around him to pull him in a hug.

"Shouldn't you be with Miley?" He asked as Robbie shook his head.

"I needed to check on you. Did you know she was sick?"

"Yes. I tried to stop her three times, but she used her sad face on me, Dad!"

Robbie sighed as he pulled Jackson closer.

"Trust me, she is hard to resist. You eventually have to put your foot down, but I get it."

"So I'm not in trouble?" Jackson asked.

"No you're not." Robbie told him as Jackson sighed. "What, did you wanna be in trouble?"

"No, I just feel like this is my fault. I should've told her no. She's my little sister. I'm supposed to protect her."

"She's gonna be fine, Jackson."

Jackson whispered quietly, even though Robbie picked up on it.

"That's what you said about Mom."

"Trust me, OK?" He asked as Jackson nodded just as the doctor came out.

"How is she?" Robbie asked as he sighed.

"She's gonna be fine. She just has the flu along with a sinus infection. So she can't perform for a couple weeks. But she'll be back to normal Hannah in no time."

"Thank you, sir." Robbie smiled, shaking the doctor's hand as he left before going back on stage to explain everything while Jackson went into her dressing room to see her awake, Lilly helping her sit up.

"Jackson, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you about skipping this performance." She sighed as Jackson just hugged her.

"I'm just glad you're OK."


End file.
